Rebirth
by XxYesterdayTodayTomorrowxX
Summary: In a past life, they were lovers. In the present, they are about to be. The wonders rebirth and Fate do... Short one-shot. Percabeth!


**Hey guys! It's me!**

**This idea is another carbon copy of my original. The same one I converted to PJO, The Spirits of Home. The next chapter of that is coming next week, or maybe sooner. I'm so sorry. I've just been so busy!**

**So, I've taken to write down a lot of 'What if's for TSoH, and this is one of them. It's also one of my favs so I thought I'd share it with you guys.**

**So, without further ado, I present to you, 'Rebirth'!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. I do own the original Sprits of Home and the original of this one-shot, titled 'Forever'.**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S. Technically, this was supposed to be Thalico. But since I was feeling like a change, I decided to make it Percabeth.**

* * *

"Hey."

The man in the hospital bed smiled at his fiancée.

"Hi," he replied.

The blonde plopped down on the visitor's chair next to her lover's mangled, almost broken, body. She threw her bag across the room and took his hand in hers.

"Why didn't they let me see you yesterday?" she whispered. "Or the few days before?"

"I didn't want you to see me broken," he answered, whispering as well.

"You didn't want to see me? You asked them not to let me in?" she asked again, hurt. Tears were filling her eyes.

"Oh, no. It was their decision. And they said only family can come the few days before," he reassured. "Trust me, I'd rather you see me broken than you not seeing me at all."

"Aren't I family?" she asked him.

"Of, course, love. Of course, you are. Although they don't consider you to be. We still have to get married," he tells her, smiling weakly.

"Provided you don't die first," she stated bitterly.

"Don't say that!" he exclaimed. "I'm gonna be fine. I'm gonna get out of here. We're gonna be fine."

"I have a hard time believing that seeing you in front of me right now!" she cried between sobs.

"Don't cry, baby. Don't cry," he soothed, struggling to bring his arm up and wipe the tears off her face.

"No," she chastised. "Don't do that. You'll exhaust yourself..."

He laughed lightly. "I'm bringing my arm up even if it's in bandages, hon. Not doing a thousand push-ups looking like a mummy. Calm down."

"How can I calm down while looking at my fiancé's lacerated body, knowing that he could die any minute right in front of me?!" she yelled. "You're twenty-six! It's not supposed to be this way!"

"Your wide ranged vocabulary never ceases to amaze me," he said, trying to lighten the situation.

"Stop it! This is no joking matter! You're dying! You're leaving me! You're leaving me..." she sobbed, her shoulders shaking violently.

"I'm not leaving you. I'll stay here with you," he replied firmly.

"How do you know?! You can't control death! You can't know whether you'll die or not..."

They lapse into silence, him processing her words. Of course, he knew she was right, but he refused to leave her, even if fate wanted him to.

"I've never been good at saying goodbye," she whispered, breaking the silence.

"Then don't. Don't say goodbye. Remember 'Forever and Always'? I meant it. Forever and Always," he soothed. "We'll see each other again."

"But when?" She asked. "When?"

"Someday. I promise. Either on the other side or down here."

They talked, they smiled, they laughed, it was almost as if he never got into that car accident. Almost, but not quite.

Little did she know that it was going to be his last day, that he's going to breathe his last breath a few hours after she leaves.

* * *

Twenty years or so later, a little girl and boy, both twelve years old, met on the porch of a light blue house. The girl had curly blonde hair, and striking grey eyes. The boy, raven black hair and sea green eyes, and they were fighting to stay open.

"He's the one. He must be," the girl said.

It was the first time they met. Or was it?

* * *

**I know this is very, very, short. But the moment was supposed to be short. **

**Obviously, I altered this a bit so it would fit the fandom, but for the most part, it's the same, especially the hospital scene.**

**How did you like it? Leave your thoughts in a review!**

**Fact: The butterfly is a symbol of rebirth, because of the chrysalis, I believe. Hence the cover for this story.**

**~XxYesterdayTodayTomorrowxX**

**Edit: I'm so sorry! I know I got Annabeth's hair color wrong in the hospital scene! My friend pointed it out today and I felt so stupid! It's coz my character is a brunette and I literally copy/pasted the hospital scene straight form my iPad's notes. It's fixed now! Again, I'm SO SORRY!**


End file.
